


12 Days of Voltron Christmas

by heartbreakerninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of Voltron, Angry lions, Caffeine Withdrawal, Coffee, Funny, Gen, at least I hope, strange alien food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakerninja/pseuds/heartbreakerninja
Summary: 12 days of Christmas Voltron style. Get ready for some crazy craze of Epic proportion.





	1. On the 1st day of Christmas My fandom gave to me! A Paladin going through withdraw!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other projects but this hit my like a sledge hammer and the Plot bunnies required of me to go through with this....though I am a day late. Sorry. I tried to get it done on time....and I'm not even close but i'm trying. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think!

It started as a relaxing and fun day. They had stopped on a planet that had a similar structure to Earth earlier that day; and Hunk was hoping to find plants and possibly animals that they could use to stock up their kitchen with. One could only eat green goop for every meal for so long before it got to be too much. And too much was too much a long time ago. Even with the addition of the cow Kaltenecker and her milk.

After scanning the planet and finding it uninhabited by anything of above animal intelligence, the Castle of lions had set down on a small hill near a forest and also a beautiful blue lake. The paladins soon disembarked and had split up to cover more ground. Some heading towards the direction of the lake, others for the forest nearby.

They had been fighting in skirmishes for many Quintants and were hoping for a few for down time before being thrust back into battle once again. Each paladin took only their weapon, a Knapsack, a few water pouches, a protein bar, a scanner, and their com to keep in touch. They also dressed in casual clothing to better keep cool in the warm climate. The scanner was set to scan anything possibly edible to humans. Hunk did not want to bring anything back by accident that could possibly poison them or cause ill effects. He also calibrated the scanner to mark any of the edible items that closely resembled anything that Lance or Pidge were allergic to. Pidge had an allergy to strawberries and oranges; while Lance was allergic to nuts. Both had their EpiPens on them, thankfully, but without a way to get more they were a last resort and hopefully one that was never needed. Hence the scanner. Hunk took no chances with his best buds.

Each paladin took a separate direction to forage with strict instructions to be careful and scan it before picking anything up. They were also set to meet back up in 8 varga. Or at least that had been the plan. And of course with anything related to the paladins; nothing ever went to plan.

Shiro had been the first to arrive. He’d been lucky and had stumbled upon a few berry bushes and a couple of trees that had what looked like apples. The berries were unfortunately too much like strawberries for the scanner and had been sealed in a container marked “Not safe for Pidge” just to be safe. He also seen quite a bit of wildlife that could make for good hunting. The scanner also read them as edible by humans surprisingly so Shiro had marked the area on his wrist computer map for later. He planned to go out with Keith and maybe Lance to set traps. He knew that Keith already knew how but it would be a good skill to teach Lance as well. He knew the Cuban knew how to fish, and he had told Shiro of plans to do so later that evening; but Shiro didn’t know how good Lance’s other hunting skill were past that.

A few Dobosh’s later Keith came back. Surprisingly, though he shouldn’t have been, Keith had about 3 or 4 of what looked like giant chipmunks tied to his pack strap by their tails. The animal’s fur was fuchsia with dark purple strips down their back with large bushy tails. Their faces looked like they had a run in with a wall with how flat they were. Keith came up looking pretty proud of himself. Shiro gave him a quirked grin and a raised brow waiting for the story.

“There was an area full of them. Think I counted 30 of them in just a small area. They were fast so I had a bit of trouble scanning them. So I made a rope snare with some nuts and berries as bait and waited to catch one. Scanner says they’re edible. Was able to catch 5 of them before they caught on that there was danger and disappeared underground.” Keith said with a grin as he held one out for Shiro to see.

Up close they were actually pretty cute. They gave off an almost flowery like smell surprisingly. Shiro just hopped they tasted good. He didn’t know if Hunk knew how to clean wild game or if it would be too much for the big guy’s weak stomach. But if push came to shove Keith or Shiro could do it for him and then just bring the meat back to him to prepare after they’d cleaned it. Any meat they found would have to be cleaned and stored in the cryo-fridge before the left the planet as clean up would be too hard to do in the castle. Also the Altean’s didn’t seem too keen on wild game when Shiro and Keith had been talking about it. So doing any kind of cleaning of wild game caught would best be done outside of the castles walls.

Shiro handed back the animal before speaking.

“Nice catch. I was thinking about taking you and maybe Lance out to do some trapping but it looks like you beat me to it.” Shiro said while ruffling Keith’s hair. Keith just shrugged as he squirmed out of reach.

“Eh it was no big deal. We can still go. I saw some larger game that looked like moose only smaller and a few that looked like large 6 legged beavers that scanned as edible but they were too big for the snare ropes that I made before heading out.” Keith explained as he set his pack down on the ground. Shiro frowned a bit in thought.

“I don’t know if going for something to much bigger would be a good idea. We really don’t have anything that would take them down humanly enough without turning whatever we hunt into a bloody mess. We might have better luck sticking to anything under the size of a fox. Anything bigger would require a lot more finesse then any of our weapons are capable of.” Shiro explained. Keith thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Both Keith and Shiro had sat down by their Packs when Hunk finally showed up.

“Sorry I’m late! I found some interesting flowers that seem to be edible and have the same composition as sugar. Though their petals taste really sour their stalks taste a bit like sweat tart candies. So I wanted to get a bunch of them but didn’t want to take too many from any one area so not to disturb the ecosystem so I may have wonder out farther then I meant. But look at how much I found!” Hunk said in a rush almost too fast to catch. Only being used to it by now were they even able to catch it all. Peering into his bag they could see it full of the little flowers. They resembled Black eye Susan’s in shape and looks; except that the petals were a deep green with blue specks and the stems were a vibrant orange with yellow specs on the leaves. Shiro thought they were pretty. 

“That was pretty smart of you Hunk. And its fine we’re still waiting on Lance and Pidge so you’re not really too late.” Shiro stated calming the younger boy down a bit now that he knew he wasn’t in trouble. Hunk gave him a smile as he too placed his pack on the ground before being seated himself.

While they waited for the last of their rag tag team to come back Hunk started combing through the edibles that were found. As Shiro thought, Hunk was not too keen on cleaning the wild game. But was perfectly happy to let the other two do so and then he could prepare it once it had been cleaned. He did have a few ideas on what to use the furs for once clean and dried. Some of the planets they visited were colder, and their suits were not always enough to keep their temperatures regulated. If they were able to nab enough small game here, and any of their future stops, he figured Lance would probably be able to string together a few nice capes or at the least scarves. He also assured them that Lance knew how to gut and clean any scaled fish he found. Keith was just surprised to hear that Lance knew how to sew. It seem like a too quiet and time consuming task for the usual hyper active Paladin to be able to sit down long enough to start let alone finish.

Keith was about to make a comment about that when Pidge came running into the area and distracted him. She was all smiles as she came into view. Not something the team saw too often.  
‘She must have found something pretty good to be this happy’, Keith thought.

Pidge came in dragging her pack, which looked pretty close to bursting, as she came up to the others. She plopped down with a satisfied huff beside the bulging bag once she reach the others. She started speaking as she started reaching into her pack.

“Sorry I’m so late but I found soooo many of these! And they are really really really tasty! And they are just. Like. Coffee! I mean wow! I haven’t felt this great in forever!” Pidge gushed out almost too quick to catch as she pulled out a handful of brown stalk with a syrup glinting from each end. Too thick to drip out but liquid enough to look wetish. They could smell them as soon as she opened the bag. A Chocolaty smell perforated the area but with a bitter undertone much like Dark chocolate. Hunk gave Pidge an examining look; noticing her wide eyes and twitchy movements. Similar to what she looked like back on earth after her 5th cup of coffee. Scanning the stalk he found that it was indeed edible. The stalk itself had the make-up similar to Cinnamon, which was an awesome find, while the syrup did in fact have the same make-up as really strong black coffee but also honey. Which explained why Pidge found it tasty since she really liked sugar in her coffee.

Shiro looked over the information on the scan before looking at the twitchy figure that was Pidge.

“Pidge just how many of those have you eaten?” Shiro asked the grinning girl.

“Only eight.”

“Pidge! That’s the same as drinking a full Pot of coffee! That’s way too many!” Hunk explained as he snatched the stalk in her hand before she could eat it. As well as grabbing her bag. His eye widened at the amount of Stalks she had in her bag. It looked like there was nothing but the coffee stalks  
“Good grief Pidge, did you clear out the whole planet of these things?” Pidge giggled, scaring Keith as he’d never seen her this way before, before shaking her head violently.

“No silly! That would have taken forever! These things were all over the trees in a few areas. Like ever tree had TONS of them near the lake. I think some kind of Bee like insect makes them. I saw them flying around but I didn’t want to get close as the scanner said they were poisonous. There’s tons more too!” Pidge gushed out as she made grabby hands at her bag. She whined when Hunk pushed it further away from her. He made a mental note to keep these regulated. Especially with Pidge. 

He thought maybe he could use the coffee sticks, as he was calling them now, and make some better tasting energy and protein bars for the Paladins then the ones given by the Alteans with them. And with the amount that Pidge collect there would enough for some serious experimentation in the kitchen. Hunk pulled out a data pad and started drawing up ideas to use the newly dubbed coffee sticks with, Pidge babbling at him as he worked. He was used to Lance doing the same thing so he just hummed along with her. It was a testament to how high she was on the coffee sticks as she didn’t seem to notice that Hunk wasn’t really responding to her rush of words. Shiro and Keith were talking quietly about how to properly clean the animals that Keith had caught, and any they would get later, while giving Pidge concerned and amused sideways glances. Shiro kept looking around for where Lance should be appearing as the boy was, as usual, late and the last one left to show up. He wasn’t too concerned at the moment as he knew that fishing was a very slow process that didn’t always yield results very quickly. He’d give the boy another varga before he try and hail him on the com. 

They continued this way for a few more doboshes before it suddenly got quiet. Pidge had suddenly stopped talking. Shiro looked behind him and saw that Pidge was now slumped against an amused Hunk.

“She ok?” Keith asked. Hunk laughed as he rubbed Pidge’s back. She was completely asleep. Again, something Keith had never seen from the usually workaholic Paladin. 

“Oh yeah, this is what always happens when she goes through caffeine Withdraw. It happened a few times back on earth during testing. All the coffee would get used up by everyone’s late night studying and poor Pidge would be dependent on the stuff by this point to function and suddenly it’s gone. She’ll be fine after a day or two and then poof more coffee is available and she’ll overdo it on coffee that day and then in a few hours she’d crash…much like this.” Hunk explained as he positioned Pidge into a more comfortable position with her head on his lap.

“So when she goes through coffee withdraw she ends up knocked out?!?” Keith asked. This was the first he heard of anything like this.

“Yep.” Hunk said popping the P as he said it. He was totally amused with the situation. This wasn’t the first time and now that they had something that had the effects of coffee it probably will not be the last. Though hopefully Pidge wouldn’t eat her way through them too quickly. He wasn’t sure how many planets had these things and if the Princess would be willing to stop every time they ran out. Though a caffeine withdrawn Pidge could be pretty convincing. Thought they would really need to keep these things away from one person.

“Shiro make sure no one hands these things over to…

“HEY GUYS YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!!!!” Lance came into the clearing screaming and running as fast as his legs would carry him. In upraised hands was a very familiar stock. Hunk groaned. Lance should NEVER be handed caffeine.

They were all doomed.


	2. On the 2nd day of Christmas My fandom gave to me! Two angry lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. December is my busy season. Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t easy to anger a lion bonded to your soul. Buuuttt leave it to Lance and Keith to manage it.

“This is your fault.” Keith muttered.

“MY FAULT?!?! No way this is YOUR fault! You’re the one with the temperamental lion!” Lance squawked. Earning a subtle growl from said lion; causing him to shrink back against Keith ever so slightly. Keith snorted

“Like your one to talk! I thought you were supposed to have the friendlier lion!” Keith stated while ribbing Lance with his elbow. This started a round of them both ribbing each other before both lions growled at the loudly causing them both to shrink back against each other.

Blue and Red had finally had it with their Paladins insistent squabbling. They both knew that the two only did it to get the others attention. Like a couple of unruly cubs trying to show the other cubs that they were just as tough as the other. It was cute from a distance but extremely annoying up close. And the lions were getting a bit tired with it. So after the two boys had been at it again, inside the cockpits no less, the two lions had promptly spat then out in front of each other and erected their particle barriers. But this time not around themselves. Nope they perfected then around their paladins themselves and made it small enough that they had to sit back to back to not be completely squashed.

After a bit the two eventually went silent for a moment.

“How long you think they’ll keep this up?” Keith asked knocking his back against Lance softly.

“I have no idea bit hopefully not for much longer cause I’m getting hungry and your stupid mullet is itching my neck.” Lance grumbled setting Keith off again and starting the ribbing of each other all over again.

The lions gave out an exasperated groan growl. These two were impossible.

Meanwhile a few yards away the other paladins sat together with their lions. 

“Sooo. How long to you think they can keep this up?” Pidge asked side eyeing an exasperated Shiro. She had to admit she was slightly amused by these turn of events. Shiro just sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Knowing those two knuckle heads…probably till we’re all old and grey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. On the 3rd day of Christmas My fandom gave to me! Three Giant Space Chickens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the 12 days of Voltron Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm really late. I don't know why I thought trying to get a Christmas series done before Christmas was a good idea but I'm trying to make it work.

 

 

“SPACE CHICKENS! WHY ARE THERE GIANT SPACE CHICKENS!?!?!?! HUNK! This is YOUR fault!”

 

“MY FAULT?!?!?!”

 

“YES! As much as it pains me to agree with Lance; I have to agree!”

 

“HEY! Just for that; if you fall I am NOT helping you up. You are bird food Keith!”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t.”

 

“Guys can you slow down a bit!?!? At much as it pains me to admit I have short legs and I do NOT want to end up as bird food for 3 giant SPACE CHICKENS!!”

 

“Blame Hunk it’s his fault!”

 

“OK, Lance, how is this my fault?!?!”

 

“You’re the one who wanted eggs and asked Coran what planet had something close to your drawling of a chicken!”

 

“How was I supposed to know he would need a size reference?!?! And further more how was I supposed to know a size reference would be needed?!?!?”

 

“That’s why it’s your fault!”

 

“Guys less yelling more running! Keep up Pidge, your falling behind!”

 

“Shut it Shiro your legs are longer!”

 

“Pidge, everyone’s legs are longer than yours.”

 

“Can it Keith; yours aren’t much better!”

 

“All I wanted as a few eggs!”

 

**“SHUT UP HUNK!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was kinda stupid but I hope you got at least a chuckle out of it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter went way longer then I meant. I also started with a totally different idea then withdraw but Pidge plot bunnies deemed that this was to be the first chapter no matter what so it is what it is. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
